Defenses are down (the stakes are high)
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: Enjolras não estava com ciúmes, claro que não, isso seria ridículo.


Título:Defenses are down (the stakes are high)  
Autora:nayla  
Classificação:PG-13  
Categoria:Modern AU  
Capítulos:one-shot  
Resumo:Enjolras não estava com ciúmes, claro que não, isso seria ridículo.  
N/A:Fic escrita de presente para a linda da lois porque, nossa senhora, eu não sei como você me aguenta, jesus, eu sou muito chata ok Mas enfim, espero que você goste tanto de ler sobre jealousjolras tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever, ok  
Peguei o título de "Flesh and Bones" do the killers porque eu amo e acho que meio que combina, I guess? Nem sei omg me ignorem  
E btw, isso era para ser uma drabble ._.

Enjolras não estava com ciúmes, claro que não, isso seria ridículo.

Para sentir ciúmes ele precisaria estar em um relacionamento com Grantaire que envolvia sentimentos e Enjolras nunca foi muito bom em lidar com essas coisas, - ele também nunca fora muito bom em lidar com Grantaire, para falar a verdade.

As coisas entre os dois nunca foram simples, mas ultimamente tudo tinha simplesmente se encaixado de um jeito que ele nunca teria imaginado. Depois daquela noite, daquela discussão, Grantaire o tinha beijado e Enjolras o beijou de volta, eles caíram em uma rotina de lábios, dedos entrelaçados, lençóis e copos de café. O moreno começou a passar as noites em sua casa e a maior parte dos dias também, mas isso não significava nada, não era como se eles estivessem namorando, nem nada.

Enjolras sabia que seria o pior namorado do mundo, então ele fez questão de avisar o amigo disso na primeira manhã que compartilharam; não queria magoá-lo, como eventualmente faria caso namorassem, e não permitira isso de jeito nenhum, mesmo que ele não soubesse quando foi que a idéia de magoar o outro passou a lhe ser tão dolorosa. Grantaire tinha rido, dado e ombros e beijado-o novamente, selando um acordo sem palavras. Tinha sido legal passar esse tempo com ele, o moreno havia dito, e ele gostaria de passar de novo e para sempre, embora não se tivesse se atrevido a verbalizar essa última realização.  
Grantaire não era seu namorado, Grantaire não era seu e Enjolras não tinha o direito de sentir ciúmes. Ele poderia ter, se quisesse, mas ele não queria. Relacionamentos tendiam a ser problemáticos e exaustivos, e Enjolras era um homem ocupado. Ele não tinha tempo para essas coisas.

Ele não tinha tempo para ter ciúmes, entretanto...

- Você está bem? – A voz de Combeferre o trouxe de volta para a realidade.

- Sim, claro. – Enjolras sentiu as bochechas ferverem de vergonha por ter sido pego em um momento de dúvida, em um instante de fraqueza. Pigarreou, tentando se recompor. – Vocês sabem quem é aquela garota com o Grantaire? – Perguntou em um tom de voz que deveria ser indiferente, mas não tinha certeza se sucedeu. A visão a sua frente tinha conseguido quebrar todos as suas defesas.

O moreno em questão estava sentado no balcão como sempre fazia para pedir seus drinks, mas dessa vez uma garota estava a seu lado. Ela tinha corrido até ele assim que entrara no bar, cobrindo seus olhos com as mãos, e rido quando Grantaire respondeu algo. O moreno tinha se virado então e, segurando-a pela cintura, girou-a em torno do próprio eixo, fazendo-a rir ainda mais e bater-lhe nas costas de maneira brincalhona. Ela não era particularmente bonita, tinha algo em seu rosto que gritava que ela era comum demais, seus cachos pretos caíam-lhe sobre os olhos, e eram da mesma cor dos olhos, que estavam apertados pelo enorme sorriso que não lhe deixava do rosto nem por um minuto.

Mas ela tinha que ter algo de especial para fazer Grantaire sorrir desse jeito. Grantaire nunca estivera tão feliz e o próprio Enjolras nunca estivera tão miserável.

- Ela? Mas, Enjolras, ela é... – Combeferre começou, mas não conseguiu completar a frase. Se o loiro tivesse conseguido parar de olhar os dois no balcão rindo e se abraçando, ele teria visto Courfeyrac tampando a boca do guia com a mão.

- Acho que o nome dela é Émile. – Courfeyrac se apressou a responder.

- Hmm. - Enjolras pressionou os lábios em uma linha fina e parou de olhar para Grantaire, não queria tentar entender esse turbilhão de sentimentos que lhe assolava o estômago; olhou para a garota e escolheu focar-se na raiva. Detestou-a com todas as suas forças não só porque ela sabia fazer o moreno sorrir, mas também pelo seu nome, afinal essas eram as duas únicas coisas que sabia dela.

- Ouvi dizer que ela cresceu com ele. – Courfeyrac continuou, arrancando um gemido indignado do loiro. Ótimo, Enjolras pensava, tudo que ele precisava! Como poderia competir com alguém tão obviamente importante para Grantaire desse jeito? – Se eu não me engano eles moraram juntos por um grande período de tempo também. – O moreno não parava, mesmo com os suspiros de reprovação vindos de Combeferre ao seu lado.

- Eu não me importo. – Enjolras cruzou os braços e forçou-se a olhar para o chão. – Por que eu me importaria?

- Oh, sim, claro, vocês não estão namorando mesmo. – Courfeyrac sorria para ele.

Enjolras se levantou tão subitamente que os amigos a seu lado tremeram com a expectativa. O loiro queria ir até eles e socar Grantaire até arrancar-lhe sangue por fazê-lo sentir essas coisas que ele não deveria estar sentindo, mas sabia que não podia fazer isso, não tinha nenhum motivo racional, lógico para isso e se o fizesse acabaria por se humilhar.

Suspirou fundo e foi até onde os dois estavam, no balcão.

- Oh, Enjolras. – Grantaire só percebeu a sua aproximação quando o líder tocou-lhe o cotovelo para se fazer presente. – Deixe-me te apresentar...

Ele não conseguiu terminar a frase porque em um segundo os lábios de Enjolras estavam nos seus, sua língua cavando por entre eles para aprofundar o beijo, enquanto as mãos do loiro mantinham-no preso em seu abraço ao redor da cintura. Grantaire demorou alguns torturantes segundos para retribuir a demonstração pública de afeto, mas ele retribuiu e Enjolras sentiu o coração voltar a bater de tanto alívio. Separou-se dele devagar, ainda sugando-lhe o lábio inferior de uma maneira que se fez ouvir um estalo quando soltou-o.

- Eu acho que deveríamos namorar. – Sussurrou contra o ouvido dele, seus dedos brincando de entrar por debaixo da calça dele, sabendo que o tinha nas mãos. Essa Émile podia conhecê-lo desde que eram crianças, mas Enjolras conhecia o bem agora, sabia tudo que Grantaire odiava ou desprezava, sabia do que ele gostava, do que ele o amava e estava disposto a usar esse conhecimento para seu benefício próprio.

- Certo. – Foi o que Grantaire respondeu, terrivelmente ofegante, ao invés de seu habitual: _"viu, Apolo, o ser humano é inerentemente mau e egoísta." _

- Então, você ia me apresenta-la. – Sentindo-se um pouco satisfeito e um pouco culpado, Enjolras virou-se para encarar a garota. Sabia que não deveria ser grosso com a amiga do moreno assim, mas isso não o impediu de olhá-la de cima abaixo com o olhar mais duro e assassino que conseguiu, esperando que ela entrasse em combustão instantânea ou simplesmente que ela se desse conta de que sua presença não era querida e saísse pela porta afora.

Mas não, ela apenas o encarou de volta, seu sorriso ficando ainda maior e Enjolras não entendeu como isso foi possível.

- Prazer, eu sou a irmã dele, Émile. – Estendeu-lhe a mão.

Enjolras não conseguiu se mover por um momento, sendo atacado pela súbita realização de que era o maior idiota do universo inteiro; lembrava-se agora de que Grantaire lhe havia contado sobre uma irmã. E claro que tinha que ser ela, a garota que cresceu com ele e com quem ele morou junto por um grande período de tempo. Grunhiu.

- Prazer. – Apertou-lhe a mão. Observando-a agora, com calma e sem a vontade excruciante de estrangulá-la, ele conseguia ver a semelhança do sorriso presunçoso e debochado que ela ostentava com o de Grantaire, que ele conseguia sentir esfregando-se contra seu pescoço nesse exato momento. – Eu sou o...

- Ele é meu namorado. - O moreno riu e beijou-lhe a pele alva, abraçando-o por trás. Estava deliciando-se com o novo título.

- Sim. – Sentiu-se corar, tamanha a vergonha, mas sabia que não dava para negar. – Eu sou e esses... – Olhou para o grupo que os observava na mesa com as mais diversas expressões de surpresa e divertimento. – Esses _eram _nossos amigos. – Praticamente cuspia as palavras. - Se você me der licença agora, eu tenho que... – Só precisou dar um passo na direção deles para Courfeyrac sair correndo porta afora.


End file.
